ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper
The ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Kimaris Trooper is the Gundam Kimaris equipped with an alternate set of armor for ground combat.G-Tekketsu Main Site Gundam Kimaris Trooper Profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/28.php Despite this, the Kimaris Trooper can be used in space without any problem, and can be considered as the final battle form of the Gundam Kimaris that is prepared for prolonged combat.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper model kit manual It is armed with the Destroyer Lance, a Kimaris Shield, a shield stored Kimaris Saber and unknown number of mines stored in the rear skirt armor. A pair of sub-arms are built into the side skirt armor, they can be used to support the Destroyer Lance when it is in use or to hold the Kimaris Shield. The main feature of the Kimaris Trooper is that it can transform into a four-legged, high mobility form known as the 'Trooper Form'. The Trooper Form has excellent frontal assault abilities as it is a configuration that places more emphasis on rushing power than turning capability. When used in space, the form grants the suit stable mobility and can be used for effective posture/attitude control. When used on earth, it allows the suit to hover above the surface and this helps to minimize the effects of gravity. Thus, the Kimaris Trooper's hit and run attacks with its lance is as effective on the ground as in space. In terms of defensive capabilities, the Trooper Form has no problem parrying or blocking enemy's attacks, allowing it to maintain its hovering state for an extended period. Armaments ;*Destroyer Lance :The main weapon of the Kimaris Trooper, it can be used for close as well as ranged combat as it is fitted with two 140mm machine guns. It also has two thrusters for posture/attitude control. The Destroyer Lance's greatest appeal lies in its ability to make full use of the suit's mobility for frontal assaults. ;*Kimaris Shield :A defensive equipment, it is usually held by the hands of the main arms but can also be mounted on the forearms or on the Sub-Arms. A Kimaris Saber is stored on the shield's underside. :;*Kimaris Saber ::Stored on the underside of the Kimaris Shield when not in use, it is a close combat weapon with a rectangular blade. It can be used by the suit's main arms when the Destroyer Lance is held by the Sub-Arms. ;*Mine :An unknown number of mines are stored in the Kimaris Trooper's rear skirt armor, they can be filled with explosive charges, smoke or napalm. The mines are used for base suppression, or for disrupting the enemies during anti-mobile worker/anti-mobile suit battle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub-Arm :A foldable sub-arm is mounted in each of the suit's side skirt armor. When unfolded, they can be used to hold or support the Destroyer Lance or the Kimaris Shield. History Following Tekkadan's arrival on Earth, Gaelio equipped the ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris with an alternate set of armor for ground combat and it became the Gundam Kimaris Trooper. It debuted during a rescue operation in Alaska to save Carta Issue and her Graze Ritter after the latter was heavily damaged by Mikazuki Augus and his Gundam Barbatos. Gaelio however was too late, and Carta died on their way home. At the outskirts of Edmonton, the Kimaris Trooper fought Mikazuki and the Barbatos again. After fighting for a while, Mikazuki left to protect Kudelia, Atra and Orga from the Graze Ein. Gaelio was then left to face a new enemy, the Grimgerde. Gaelio was shocked to find that the Grimgerde was piloted by his friend McGillis Fareed. Gaelio then attacked McGillis when he learnt that McGillis not only sided with Tekkadan, but had also manipulated him, Ein and Carta to further his own agenda. Despite the Kimaris Trooper's fierce attacks, none of them managed to damage the Grimgerde. The battle concluded when the Kimaris Trooper was pierced in the chest by Grimgerde, presumably killing Gaelio in the process. What happened to the Kimaris Trooper afterwards is unknown. Picture Gallery Kimaris trooper.png|Kimaris saving the Graze Ritter Commander Type Kimaris trooper form.png|Kimaris (Trooper Form) saving the Graze Ritter Commander Type Kimaris Trooper Sub-arm.png|Kimaris Trooper's Sub-Arm kimaris tropper close up.jpg Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Episode-24-Subtitle-Indonesia.jpg|Barbatos vs Kimaris Trooper oe88oddzksn3bss3m4og.jpg CeZqYIkUsAARZGY.jpg 226a31e7673353e209309ee0c1979b15.JPG|Kimaris Trooper stabbed by Grimgerde's Valkyrie Sword kimaris trooper defeated.jpg|Kimaris Trooper defeated Kimaris trooper gyoubu.jpeg Kimaris trooper gyoubu 2.jpeg Gunpla & Toys HG 1 1-144 Gundam Kimaris Trooper.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper - Box art KimarisTrooper-100.png|1/100 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper - Box art hg_kimaris_tr.jpg Hg_kimaris_tr_cntr.jpg References External links [[Category:Post Disaster Technology